


She Likes It

by Snortinglaughter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Chair Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, Multi, Rimming, Top Draco Malfoy, Voyeurism, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortinglaughter/pseuds/Snortinglaughter
Summary: Pansy has always been the one in control, always the one ordering around. But Harry and Draco have decided that tonight, she'll get a taste of her own medicine.





	She Likes It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 30: "Are you really going to leave me like this?"
> 
> Prompted by: anonymous.

Pansy isn't used to being the one tied up. It's always been her who takes control, who orders everyone around; the dominant one.

 

But not today.

 

She’s completely naked, sitting on a wooden chair a couple of feet from the bed. Her wrists tied behind her back, her legs open due to her ankles being tied to the chair’s front legs. She bites her lip, watching Harry sucking Draco’s cock, watching as Draco tilts his head back and runs a hand through Harry’s hair.

 

“I think she likes it,” Harry mumbles against Draco’s groin.

 

“Oh, she does,” Draco assures, a smirk on his lips. “I think we could give her a bit more to see. What you say, Pans?”

 

She jutts her chin up, looking at them through her lashes, and merely raising an eyebrow, not willing to give them the satisfaction. Harry snickers as he rises to his feet, and kisses Draco, deep and softly. Despite the heat pooling low in her belly, Pansy ignores the whispering voice in the back of her head, the one that's trying to convince her to urge them on.

 

As if rewarding her patience, Harry climbs on the bed, positioning himself to give her the perfect view, and perks his arse up for Draco to eat. They both stare at Pansy as she watches, and the sight, along with their moans and the slurping sounds of Draco’s mouth on Harry’s hole, have her growing wet by the second. She takes a deep breath in an effort to even her rapid heartbeats.

 

“Would you like to ask us to do something, darling?” Draco murmurs before sucking at Harry’s balls, making him moan louder and louder.

 

Of course she wants to tell them what to do. She wants to order them to release her and have Draco fuck Harry mercilessly, to suck Harry’s cock while Draco fucks him and swallow every drop of his come once he reaches his orgasm. But Pansy stays silent. She knows she can hold back, her pride won't let them win.

 

“Hmm, what do you think, Harry?” Draco says, trailing kisses on Harry’s arse cheeks. “What would Pansy like next?”

 

“I reckon she'd like to see me riding you.” Harry knows her too well. She feels a twinge of annoyance at his smug smile; it's infuriating but sinfully attractive at the same time.

 

Draco lays on the bed, facing Pansy, and propps on his elbows. The tension and desire mounts in her whole body as she watches Harry straddling Draco, his back turned towards him. Her breathing quickens, her heart beats faster, as Harry slowly lowers himself on Draco’s cock. Merlin and Circe, such a beautiful fucking sight.

 

_ “Fuck,”  _ Harry whispers, tilting his head back once Draco is all the way in.

 

Pansy’s gaze follows the movements of his bobbing throat, the lines of his chest and arms, the way his cock throbs. Draco’s hands caress the sides of Harry’s torso before he bucks his hips, his thrusts slowly increasing in speed and force.

 

There's nothing more arousing for Pansy than listening to these two moan and whimper, than watching them fuck one another. She starts twisting and pulling at the bindings on her wrists, wishing she could touch herself. Wishing she could kneel before them and suck at both their balls, feel them bounce on her face.

 

“ _ God,  _ Pansy,” Harry says, locking their gazes together. “Draco’s fucking me  _ so _ good. You're gonna watch me come  _ so _ hard.”

 

She lets out a rough sigh as Draco groans, her pride slowly crumbling to pieces, and her hips start moving of their own accord, seeking the friction she's not allowed to have. Harry shifts to a crouching position and leans back, his palms flat on Draco’s chest. A shiver blooms in Pansy’s chest and spreads all the way to her head and the very tips of her toes, watching how Draco pounds into him. Watching Harry’s cock bouncing against his stomach, smearing it with precome.

 

She's panting and squirming, desperate, when Draco climaxes. His come dripping out of Harry’s arse as he's still bouncing on his throbbing cock, and Harry comes too, shortly after. Pansy nearly shouts at them to let her go so she can lick the come off both of them, but she bites hard on her bottom lip.

 

With a moan, Draco slips out and tilts Harry’s head back to kiss him, circling an arm around around Harry’s waist and deliberately ignoring Pansy. It's more than she can take.

 

“Are you two fuckers  _ really _ going to leave me like this?” she says through clenched teeth, her whole being nearly trembling with so much lust.

 

Draco snickers and gives Harry a gentle smack on the buttock so he stands up. 

 

“We would never, darling,” he says with a smirk.

 

They walk towards her. Harry’s legs are still quivering slightly when he kneels before her opened legs, and Draco stands behind her. He runs his fingertips down her shoulders to her breasts, and softly pinches her hard nipples, making her gasp.

 

“You know we’re not evil like that, Pans,” Harry says, smiling sweetly and caressing his way up her thighs. “We'll take good care of you, love.”


End file.
